ThemHands
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: A/U based off of episode 3x16. Fitz finds out that Jake choked Liv and lets say the President disappears and Fitzgerald the man appears. Now I'm not going off the episode exactly just off the situation with my added spin.
1. Chapter 1

_What the hell just happened? How did that happen?_ Jake just came into my office in front of everyone and choked me up against a wall. Olivia was sitting on the floor in her shower hugging her knees to her chest shivering under hot water. Jake just hurt her for the second time physically. _How did I get here?_ But her phone ringing snaps her out of her state of mind. Shutting off the water and grabbing a towel she walks over to her phone its Huck again. Since leaving right after Jake left she went straight to her apartment and ran into the shower listening to her phone ring over and over. She knew it was everybody but didn't have the energy to talk to them; she needed to do something to get it off her mind. Ringing again but this time its Abby.

"Hello?"

"Liv you need to get to the White House ASAP."

"Why?"

"This whole Jeanie thing just got worse."

"I'm on my way." Hanging up her phone she lets out a big sigh. The last person she wanted see right now was Fitz. He was going to be able to see something was off with her but she knew how to play it. Don't talk directly to him, no eye contact, and keep a distance. Taking out a suit she gets dressed and looks herself over in the mirror and notices the bruises on her neck are becoming more and more noticeable. Her hair can't fully cover them and her not moving her head around would be weird, and make up can't cover the deep dark handprint at all. There were no options left but to either walk around with her neck out showing the whole world or throw on a scarf, the latter of course won out.

"Here goes nothing."

Once at the White House she notices that Abby was right about the Jeanie thing and they needed a plan quick to shut it down. Walking in to the room she hears Cyrus yelling.

"We need to fight back."

"I thought she had a contract and couldn't talk," Mellie pipes in.

Abby steps up, "we negotiated her contract…"

"But it looks like someone bought it out," Olivia speaks since entering the room.

"Well that someone being the leader of bible thumpers Langston."

"Hold on Cyrus," Abby says while turning up the TV of Sally talking.

Mellie is staring at the TV with rage, "that bitch."

"That its leak the abortion."

"Stay above the fray Cyrus."

"We need to fight back."

"Cyrus…

"Olivia and I need the room," Fitz finally speaks.

From the moment she walked in he could not help but not be anger with her anymore for sending Abby in her place. Just one glance at her and he knew something was wrong but he couldn't ask her and get an honest answer with others in the room. Once everyone clears out he starts pacing and she goes straight into fixing in a shaky voice that is making him worry.

"This story is not going to go away on its own so we need to counteract it which means you need to start playing nice."

"You sent Gabby in your place."

"Abby."

"What?"

"Her name is Abby."

"I don't care you sent her instead?"

"Well I'm here now. So what is that you need?"

"What is that I need?"

"Yes what is that you need? What service can I provide for you today? Am I here to stroke your ego am I your cheerleader. Am I here to wipe your tears am I your nanny, am I here to fight the bullies am I your bodyguard maybe I'm here to make you feel good am I your dealer or maybe I here to make you feel hot and manly and ready so your not jealous of your wife's boyfriend. Is that it am I your fluffer what service am I billing you for today?"

"Where is all this coming from?

Rolling her eyes "what do you need?"

"What I need is the woman I fell in love with. Not this shell of a person in front of me. What is going on? Talk to me."

"We do not have time to talk. Your presidency is being attacked and Sally is out their winning people over. So we don't have time to talk."

Fitz just stares at her not recognizing the person in front of him. He looks her up and down noticing her shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Something is wrong and it has to be right in front of me because Olivia Pope does not squirm. He looks her over one more time till he notices the scarf. She sees him eyeing the scarf like it was the ugliest thing he's ever seen and she knows he knows something is up.

"What is with the scarf?"

"Your being thrown around in the media and your worried about my wardrobe? "she says sarcastically.

"What is under the scarf" he asks again but this time in a defeated sigh

"Nothing."

"Then take it off."

"With all due respect NO Mr. President."

"Now just by you throwing that in my face now I know there's something really wrong, so take it off."

"Since you don't want to talk business I guess I'm not needed here anymore. I'll just talk it over with Abby and Cyrus."

"As much as my imagination is running away with this mystery of yours I rather see. Olivia take it off or I will come over there and do it myself."

She was turning to walk away when she became frozen in place by his words. She couldn't let him see but he would follow her and hound her all day till he found out what she was hiding. Not wanting to do this now because everything was still fresh and raw, she takes ever precious second to delay it. Delay it from seeing what someone he trusted, someone she trusted, did to her. The anger and pure rage that will turn his eyes from the gray blue at the moment to a dark grey to the point they almost looked black. Having the scarf fully off she prepares herself and keeps her back to him while taking it completely off.

* * *

Hope you guys liked so far leave reviews. Fitz knows somethings up and he wants answers there's no playing around this time. Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

He was watching her in an agonizing slow pace take off the thing around her neck. He assumed the worst was having her branded by another man and not just any man, Jake. A man he trusted till he found out they were sleeping together and became his enemy, his competition. Knowing he has to bite the bullet he tells her to turn around. And his jaw drops and so much rage pours into him that he starts seeing red.

Rushing over to her, "what the hell happened? Who the fuck did this to you? Why didn't you call me? ANSWER ME!"

"Which one do you want me to answer first? Look I'm fine it's nothing it will go away maybe in a week. The pain is barely there."

"Olivia I am not playing games with you. Who did this?"

"Why do you want know, so you can storm up to them and punch them in the face like you did Andrew. I am not yours to protect. What if I said it got a little rough in bed with someone, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No that is not something I want to hear at this moment but I don't care because I know it is not true so stop the bullshit and yes I will personally make sure that they pay for this. I will have them escorted to an underground bunker where they will walk thru the doors all happy and I will beat the living shit out of them with my bare hands."

"Fitz..."

"Where did this happen and when?"

"At my office not too long ago."

"Where was Huck?"

"He was there."

"And he let this happen?"

"He didn't let it happen and he had a gun pointed at his head."

"So not only did this bastard hurt you he could have easily killed you? As much as it pains me to ask this but did you tell Jake?"

After hearing his name Olivia's back went completely straight.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I said Jakes name and you went in complete defense mode."

"I'm fine Fitz; we have more important things to take care of."

"And the woman I love being hurt is the _one_ and _only_ thing on that list. Who are you trying to protect?"

"No one. Drop it."

"No. Was it Huck?"

"Fitz I told you he had a gun pointed at his head."

"Jake? "And that's when it all makes since to him. Jake. He did this to her. Taking a step back from her when she tries to reach out to bring him back close to her.

"Don't. Liv its not you. I'm just so pissed right now I…." clapping his hands together. He needed to get to Jake and fast. That man couldn't just walk around going about his day like he didn't do anything wrong. Not only did he put his hands on a woman but his woman. The woman who keeps him breathing, the woman who keeps him alive, the woman who has his heart and soul.

"Fitz I can see the wheels turning in your head. You can't react to this especially over me. If this gets out how are people going to react to the President beating up a man for Olivia Pope. That will start a whole tailspin of scandals we can't handle right now. I can see it now President Grant beats up Olivia Pope's boyfriend because he is jealous. Are they sleeping together? Is she his miss..."

"DO NOT FINISH THAT WORD. I am done telling you that you are not that to me. I DO not give a damn about optics, yes legally I am married but when we first met you knew my marriage was already done and you didn't even know me than. So stop belittling us. And DO NOT EVER let me hear you call Jake your boyfriend EVER again. Is that clear?"

"That's not the point, this is my problem let me handle it."

"NO! This has officially become my problem. If you want me to be able to still run this world and not kill everyone and everything that comes in my path I will be handling this problem."

"How?"

"Don't worry about that." Feeling calmer he takes her in to his arms and just holds her.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into her ear. He steps back and places their foreheads together and breathes her in. She could have ended up in the hospital again or worse and he wouldn't haven't been able to see her this time especially with everything going on, he was being watched like a hawk by the media. Slowly he opens his eyes and takes in the marks on her neck. Softly he touches the bruises shaped like a hand and watches her close her eyes and breathe in. Leaning down to kiss her neck as she jumps a little at the small but added pressure of his lips.

"How bad is the pain Olivia be honest."

"Bad but it just happened a couple of hours ago so the pain is fresh," she says into his ear where his head is laying on her shoulder.

Lifting his head he looks into her eyes, "I will handle Jake. I promise to finish up here with you before I handle him but this discussion is not over and I want you to stay in a hotel until I handle him. I don't want him popping up to say sorry and give some stupid ass sob story. I can't come to you and you can't come to me but I want to know where you are and know that he can't get to you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So what's the plan that you have for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since the incident and Fitz has been planning out every detail to the dot to make sure this never gets out and he can fully make Jake see the error of his ways. He knew Jake had been to her place and was calling her nonstop he even tried to walk in to OPA but Huck kept him at bay per his request not to kill him. He even tried following her but every time he tried his was thwarted. Fitz wasn't going to let him get close but he also didn't want him catching on that he was behind it.

Fitz spoke to Olivia every chance he could. Mellie was grumbling around the White House as usual because he would work all day then instead of making his way into the residence he would go to Blair House and work on his plan. One night she popped up at the house and said he needed to come back so people wouldn't talk. He just glanced at her and told her to leave, of course she threw a fit over what it looked like when he didn't come home and that sneaking in his whore was bad. Hearing her call Olivia out her name once again made him upset even more than he already was just from her being around her. He got in her face and said she needed to go back to the residence and leave him alone or he would throw her out.

After two days of work on the plan that he perfected he sends a call down to Tom to meet at Blair. Once Tom assures him that everything is in place and they are good to go, Fitz makes his way up to his bathroom takes a quick shower, throws on some boxers and climbs into bed sending Olivia a goodnight text.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Lauren can you send Tom in."

"Yes sir," she replied before hanging up the phone.

In an instant Tom walked thru the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Tom, come in I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

Tom shuts the door behind him and waits to hear what the President has to say.

"Tom this is an unofficial conversation we are having. Understood?

"Yes sir."

"Good. It has come to my attention that Olivia has been hurt." Tom looked him in the eye and saw the anger underneath his calm demeanor. This wasn't the President sitting here it was man on a hunt to kill whatever and whoever laid a hand on the love of his life.

"I'm sorry sir. I haven't heard anything, is she okay?"

"Yes. She was hurt but not to the point of having to go to the hospital. Now what I'm about to ask of you is to be done discreetly."

"Understood sir."

"I need you to find one other agent you trust and also knows about me and Olivia within the next few hours. Once that is completed come back here and we will discuss further details."

Before walking out the door he gives a nod a yes sir before starting his task at hand. A few hours later after everyone has gone home Fitz is still waiting in the Oval for Tom to return. Looking up he sees Tom

"Did you find someone?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We will be discussing this at Blair house." He got up and made their way over to Blair House. Once there he told them to sit down while he explained the plan. He told them from what happened to Olivia, who did it and how they were going to get him.

"I want all the survalliance, hiding my identity grab, and our location, all taken care of in two days. Do we have clear picture gentlemen?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed." Once they were out the door his phone rung and he already knew who it was

"Hi."

"Hi."

"When can I leave this hotel?"

"Soon."

"Soon? That's all I'm getting?"

"At the moment yes."

"Fitz look I'm not scared of Jake and I miss my bed."

"I know, but this is the only way I can protect you without being there myself. I told you to come to Blair but you shot down that plan."

"And you know why."

"I do and I'm glad you did because Mellie barged in here yesterday yelling and being her usual self." He was met with silence. "Look Olivia I'm not proud that I am still stuck in this loveless marriage but I don't want or love her in that way. I will love her to the capacity that she is the mother of my children but that is all, nothing more. I am in love with you and being the man that is love with you I have to do this. I can't just sit here and let him get away with this."

"But..."

"Olivia honey I'm going to do this."

"What is this you keep referring to? You can't kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him if I did you would never forgive me."

"So... she started but was cut off by him again.

"No more. It's happening. How are you feeling," he asked changing the subject.

"Better. Less painful but the color is getting darker on one side I think it's still not getting enough blood flow."

"Want me to come over there and massage it for you?"

"As tempting as that sounds you cant

"I can make it happen."

"NO Fitz. Its fine I'll just take a hot bath, and put hot and cold packs on it thru the night."

Sighing into the phone, "I hate that I can't be there to take care of you."

"You are taking care of me just by talking to me right now. Do you want me to describe how I will take off all my clothes and get in the bath and slowly wash myself off to make you feel better?"

She hears him grunt through the phone and she giggles at him.

"I rather see for myself."

"Now Mr. President you know…"

"I know I know I have to stay put and be a good boy."

"Yes. But Mr. President?"

"Yes…"

"I wish you were here with me," and with that she hangs up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Rising early the next morning Liv wakes to Fitzs goodnight text and sends him a good morning one. A few moments later he is calling.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I had to move some meetings around so I can have my afternoon and the next few days free."

"Planning a trip I don't know about."

"Actually I am."

"Hmmmm should I be worried?"

"Not at all my love. What does your day look like?"

"Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. We are closing down today to catch up on clients and files and I need to do budgets and payroll."

"Our day sounds just a like."

"Well we are pretty busy people except you can get people to do the mundane stuff I'm doing."

Laughing, "true, so no new clients today because I was going to send lunch over for you and your gang of bandits."

"Fitz you don't have to."

"It's no worries. Its the least I can do for all the hard work that they do for me at a drop of a hat."

"Fine, we all will be here around one."

"Perfect. An agent will bring the food over."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye Livvie."

They both go on with their mornings of paperwork and meetings. Fitz is done with his day before 11:30, it was easy because he got so much done in the last couple of days coming in early and staying late. Tom and the other agent named Chuck make their way into the Oval.

"Mr. President?"

"Tom and Chuck is everything ready?"

"Yes sir. We are to depart when you are and Mr. Beene is on his way over."

"Good."

As soon as he spoke those words Cyrus came huffing in.

"Cyrus."

"Sir I heard that you are taking off early and going away for the weekend to Camp David."

"Yes that is true."

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"I need a break to regroup."

"Okay. Mellie said she would be ready within the hour."

"Who said Mellie was going with me?"

"She did. She said it was not good to be seen arriving in a secluded area so soon after the whole Jeanie thing."

"Well she is clearly mistaken. I will be going alone."

"Sir taking Olivia up there right now and leaving your wife behind is bad."

"Cyrus listen closely because I will not repeat myself because I have other obligations to attend to and I do not have the time or patience to listen to whatever the hell it is that you want to say. 5- I am going to Camp David alone. 4- I will be gone from here till Monday morning. 3- Olivia will not be joining me. I do not care about optics and Mellie will be staying here. 2- Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he says while grabbing his coat and walking to the door but before opening the door he turns around and stares at Cyrus.

"Oh and 1- Cyrus if I find out that you have called Olivia or all of a sudden wanted to hang out with her I will come back here and make your life a living hell."

"Understood sir."

"Have a good weekend Cy," and he's out the door and moving on to the thing he has been waiting to do the last couple of days. Once in the Presidential limo they drive to Camp David.

"Sir the decoy car will be arriving around the same time we get to Camp David all the things you requested have been put in your room and once your changed we will sneak back out in the decoy car and put the plan into action."

"Did you two remember to keep it off the record that we had extra coming?"

"Yes sir."

"All that leaves is getting changed, getting out, picking up lunch, and making it over to OPA with our special guest in tow. All right boys lets have some fun."

They arrive at Camp David the same time an all black Range Rover pulls up with them. A man about the same height and build with the same hair with dark jeans and a basic white t shirt with sunglasses and a Red Sox cap on gets out to greet them.

"Its a honor to be doing this for you Mr. President."

"Thank you for doing this on short notice."

" No problem I owe Tom a couple of favors."

"Let's get inside so I can go over the details one last time." The men enter and Fitz gets straight to business.

"As you understand I am using you as a decoy. You are not allowed to leave this house till Monday morning when I return. You have everything you can possible need here. The agents will not come in so you do not have to worry about them and if any surprise visitors come they will not get in and if it is the First Lady or my Chief of Staff they will be escorted to another cabin altogether and made sure there is no contact, but you do not need to worry about this I just want you to let me know if something like that arises."

"Everything sounds clear I just have a quick question. I came here by myself but you will be leaving with two others don't you think your other agents will notice?"

"I made sure that the car was placed out of view of other agents."

"Okay just checking."

"Thank you for this again Thomas."

"Hey when the President calls, you don't ask questions you just come."

"Alright I need to go get changed and leave. Again everything in here you are welcomed to use."


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz, Tom, and Chuck were all in the Range Rover driving back into the busy streets of DC. All men had changed into casual clothes of jeans and t shirts. Fitz was ecstatic because he got to drive without a whole gang of armed men in front and back of the car.

"It feels good to be driving again."

"Sir I rather be driving it is safer."

"Are you saying my driving is bad?"

"No sir, I'm just saying it will be safer."

"Nothing is safe about this," spoke Chuck, "I'm all for this rouge mission sir."

"Thank you Chuck. And both of you need to stop calling me sir, Mr. Grant, or anything with president and especially not my name. It's too uncommon and if someone was to overhear this will be a bust and all our asses would be in trouble. Just call me Thomas."

"How about Anthony?"

"Fine with me."

"Fine," grumbled Tom.

Fitz aka Anthony was a little nervous to be out in the public because he was afraid of being caught and being found out. Parking the car in a space Fitz turned off the engine and they all got out. Walking thru the doors he stops in place.

"Anthony everything alright?"

"Yeah it's been a while since I could walk around freely and not be spotted in an instant."

Chuck laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "must be weird running around with the people you kind of rule."

"It is but it feels right. I think we should split up."

"Anthony," Tom warns

"Oh give it a rest Tom. We have been standing here for a few minutes looking weird and we haven't even gotten a glance."

"Not to your eye but I can see 3 women staring over here to your left."

Fitz glances over and turns back to Tom

"Point taken but we are on a tight schedule and we have about an hour left to get food, get the surprise guest and make to OPA on time."

Tom knew it was no use arguing because he was right, Ballard would be showing up to his usual coffee shop at the same time like he did every day.

"How about this Anthony you go o the deli order a platter of food, Chuck you get fruit and drinks, and I'll get utensils and walk the perimeter."

"This is weird taking orders from you but it sounds like a plan."

"And Anthony"

"Yes?"

"Try to sound to Presidential."

"Don't worry I got my smooth lingo," he throws over his shoulder before walking over to the deli area. It felt weird because no one knew who he was. It also felt great because as far as he could remember he was always around the rich who didn't believe in talking to those in a lower class of them. Turning a corner he bumps into someone who he didn't see.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it was me, I was walking and texting," she holds her phone.

"Ahh the hazard of walk texting, I've been in a couple of the collisions myself." He laughs.

She is looking at with something in her eye but he can't tell what.

Walking away before she can stare any further he walks up to the counter to order, "My apologies again. Bye."

While ordering he sees Tom to his left and Chuck on his right. The girl at the counter is looking down for a pen before she looks up at him. When she does her mouth falls open and she drops the pen.

"Everything alright?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he says chuckling

"Uhh maybe…uhh...sorry having a brain lapse," she glances down

"No problem can I get the 12 sandwich platter."

"You're gorgeous."

"Excuse me?"

She straightens up, "sure yea we can do that platter. Did you want mixed meats or all one kind?"

"Mixed."

"Okay and when do you need it by?"

"Like in the next 10 minutes."

"Ohhh we usual take 40 minutes but you know what we can do it, it's a small order."

Turning on his Grant charm to make her day, "well if you could do that for me that will be great."

"Anything for you… I mean of course we can." She begins to turn back before he stops her.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"My name?"

"Yes your name," he says grinning at her

"Carolyn, my name is Carolyn."

"Beautiful name."

"Uhh..." and she turns to walk away before turning beet red.

"So how is it going over here? I see you talking it up with the women."

"Now Chuck I am being nice and we both know there is only one woman for me."

"Don't I know it. We wouldn't be standing here if you weren't. But the ladies are sure drooling over you."

"Chuck I can be half of these women's father."

"You think that's stopped them from looking."

Fitz looks around and sees his point. There are random woman all around staring at him or stealing glances and giggling and licking their lips.

"What kind of store is this?"

"This, my friend is where single woman get to hunt and married woman get to look. And today my friend you are the prize candy."

"Wow. This is funny, but it's not a bad boost to my ego being old and all."

"I'm going to say this once before Tom walks over and hears. You are hot, even with fake green eyes, messy curly hair, and normal clothes, you are undeniably attractive."

"Umm thank you Chuck."

"Just ask."

"Are you gay?"

"Yep. And even though your look right now is amazing I rather you be the alpha male in a suit with the sexy walk that makes woman and some men weak in their knees."

"Okay okay I get it. Stop with the complements."

"Alright and we never had this convo."

"Agreed."

Tom reaches them with all the rest of the stuff. "We ready to go yet?"

"Chill Tom."

"I can't, I want to get this sick bastard already."

"Easy Tom so do I, it will all happen in time."

"How are you so calm?"

Fitz raised an eyebrow to him, "I'm not. You know how they say don't mess with people who cry when their mad or people who start off crying than end up laughing two seconds later."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm that person. I'm laughing and bubbling on the outside but I'm nothing compared to the boiling craziness on the inside.

"To be honest you had me worried there for a second."

"In due time gentlemen in due time." Carolyn comes back and stops in her tracks. Under her breathe she whispers great now there are more sexy ass men with him.

"Here's your order."

"Thanks everything looks good."

"Not as much as all of you." She thinks she says low enough but they hear her.

"Thanks. You are beautiful yourself," Chuck says winking at her. Turning beet red again she rings up the order.

"That will be 15.36."

Fitz pulls out two twenties.

"Here."

"You gave me an extra twenty."

"No, the rest is for you, you gave impeccable customer service and it deserves a big tip."

"I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to be said have a great rest of your day."

"Bye Carolyn"

"I'll see you around Carolyn," Tom adds.

She just stands there with her mouth open and fans herself.

"That was fun."

"Yeah but the real stuff is about to begin."

After climbing back in the car Fitz decides to let Tom drive because his adrenaline is pumping. Making their way down a couple of blocks they park again.

"Everybody remember the plan?"

"You and Tom will find a table near the door where I will get in line a couple of people behind him. From there we all get up to leave and I accidently run into him spilling my coffee on him outside. I just look at him we all walk away towards the car with him yelling behind us. Once near the car Tom grabs him and throws him in. Did I miss anything?" explains Chuck with eagerness in his voice.

"Nope. There he is lets go."

After jumping out from the car that was placed out of sight they move in. When Fitz sees Jake it all the power in him not to go over there and smash his face in. He couldn't wait till had him alone so Jake can see what the consequences of his actions were. As Chuck is standing in line he Tom take the closes table to the door. Everything is going to plan.

"Hey man you just spilled your coffee all on me."

Chuck shrugs his shoulders sorry and turns to walk out with Tom and Fitz. They walk quickly with Jake on their tail.

"Hey I'm talking to you," they round the corner to the car and get in position.

"Hey, oh shit," he says looking to Chuck just standing there by himself.

"For someone who is supposed to be a smart guy you walked right into this."

Then Jake feels someone behind him who instantly cuffs him.

"What the fuck is this? Who sent you?"

"If you will please get in the car you can find out for yourself."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Now see I told you he wouldn't make this easy." Tom kicks out his knees and they lift Jake into the back seat. Turning around from the front seat Fitz smiles at Jake"

"Thank you for joining me and my friends here."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Your worst nightmare of course."

"Where are you taking me?"

"So many questions but Ill answer, we have a lunch to get to so if you could just sit back and relax we will be there shortly."

"Fuck you let me go!"

"Seeing that you are already in the car dumbass I don't think you have a choice."

"You'll pay."

"That is not going to happen but you are the guest of honor."


	6. Chapter 6

Jake is struggling the whole time over to OPA. He notices the building that they pulled up to.

"What are we doing here? Did Olivia send you?"

"Now now sir you don't get to use her name in my presence."

"I can do whatever the hell I damn well please, this is a free country."

"And that's the kind of thinking that got you into this mess. This country is free but there is always a price to pay for that freedom."

They gag him and climb out the car pulling him towards the elevators in the back.

 ** _In the office_**

Ding. Good that must be the food Fitz is sending over Olivia thinks.

"Whoever is close to the door let the person from the elevator in, we got food delivered to us," she yells from her office.

"Hi I'm here to drop off some food to Olivia."

"Right this way."

Quinn leads the man with sandwiches', fruit and other things to the briefing room. Glancing at him he didn't seem like a delivery man. He stood straight, and this walk that oozed killer but only if necessary. Something in her was saying something was going on.

"You can set it all down right there."

"Thanks. Is Miss Pope in I need her to sign this form saying her food was delivered."

"Olivia," Quinn yells. Olivia comes into the room and sees the man and he looks familiar but she can't put her finger on where she's seen him.

"He needs you to sign something." Olivia keeps staring at him until it clicks where she has seen him. Of course he sent secret service.

"Chuck?"

"Hey Olivia. For a second there I thought you wouldn't know me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I here delivering food and a surprise."

"What surprise," the elevator dings again in Tom and Fitz walk thru the door dragging a ranting Jake thru.

"What is this," exclaims Olivia

"Your surprise."

"Tom, Chuck what is this? And who is he?"

"We are here on unofficially business. See it came to our attention that not too long ago Jake made a guest appearance here, am I right?"

"Yes. Did he send you to pick him up to a make him apology?"

"Yes and no."

"Where is he?"

"Closer than you think."

Yelling, "he better not be downstairs I just got done fixing the Jeanie thing."

"Actually he's closer than you think" Fitz speaks up.

"And you are?"

Walking towards her he says, "Well today I'm going by Anthony but others call me by my title but you are the only one who can say my name and have me love it. I also have a name for you," he bends down to her ear, "sweet baby."

She pulls back and looks into the strangers eyes, "Fitz?"

"In the flesh."

Huck feeling uncomfortable with the guy in front of her so close he speaks up, "okay sorry to bust your bubble but who is that LIv?"

Fitz turns around grabs the bag that he brought up with him and pulls out a contact case. Taking out his contacts he shows his eyes.

"MR. PRESIDENT!," yells Quinn.

"Today I'm Anthony."

"Fitz," Olivia starts but he sends her a look, "don't look at me like that. What is all this and how are you here? What are you doing here?"

"Oh this we are having lunch."

"You know what I mean."

"You mean that fucker over there; he's just along for the ride. Take the gag out Tom."

"What the fuck is this Olivia? Why is he kidnapping me in the middle of day and bringing me to you."

"Hell if I know. Why is here?"

"He's here because I want him to be here. I want him to see how we interact with each other, I want him to see how you treat a woman you claim to love. Yes I have my faults but I will never put my hands on you."

"So this is the plan? Kidnap him bring him here to apologize than let him go."

"No my dear this is just part one. But before that all starts lets all sit down and eat. Tom, Chuck do your thing and come join us after he's secured."

"Right away," Chuck and Tom with gladly walk away Jake.

Tom and Chuck drag Jake pass Huck who likes he wants in on the fun

"Huck you can too I need to speak to Anthony here," Olivia says

"Ohh can I go to?" Quinn asks bouncing up and down like she just told them they can go play outside.

"Sure it will give me time to find out what is going on."

Once they all leave the room and hear a door close she turns to Fitz and tells him to explain why he snuck out the White House and put his life in danger.

"What no hi and a kiss."

Seriously?"

"Still waiting for my kiss."

"Fitzgerald no. You need to get back to the White House before someone notices your gone."

"Already handled. Everyone thinks I'm at Camp David."

"This is too crazy. Does Cyrus know you're here, I'm calling him."

"Hang up the phone Olivia."

"Excuse me."

"Hang up the damn phone." He takes her phone out of her hand and places it on the table. And just looks at her. Her marks are still there but less noticeable. That's thing about bruises they uglier looking before they heal. She was still stunning, beautiful but seeing those marks again reminded him of all things he was going to do Jake for butting them there.

"We can't do this."

"Yes we can," he sits down in a chair bringing her with him, "kiss me."

"No."

"Come on you know you want to, kiss me."

That's all it took before she was crashing her lips to his. She wanted to hold out but who was she kidding, the man looked to damn good in a t shirt and jeans, and it didn't help that the stubborn curl in the front was front and center. The thing that made her throw caution to the wind was not only did he not just react he thought of plan to do whatever he's going to. Even though she didn't need help handling Jake it felt good to know that he was step up and protect her. Fitz deepens the kiss by granting her access into his awaiting mouth. They missed this. The being wrapped up in each others arms while taking their time to relearn each others mouth would never get old.

"Well don't let us interrupt," they break apart and see them all starring at them.

"So Liv care to explain why you're sitting on the Presidents lap and eating his face."

"Quinn I know you and Huck know about us."

"We do but I want to hear it from you."

"We have been dating on and off for the last couple of years, happy?"

"Only if you answer a few things."

"Okay."

"Does he treat you right?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Not with the situation but I am happy with him."

"Good, but this is not the end of this conversation I want details. The dirty details, the details that make you blush and have your toes curling at the same time."

"QUINN!"

What?"

You can't talk the President like that."

"I don't see any President in here."

"Great now you're playing their little game," Olivia sighed but leaned into Fitz's kiss on her temple.

" We need some girl talk in our lives. We hang around men all day."

They all laugh and sit down to eat not giving the couple a second glance or having a second thought of how Jake is. Fitz was nervous at first when they all sat down and started to eat. These were not only her coworkers but her friends. He wanted them them to like him, not because he was the President but the man that made Olivia smile inside and out. Liv knew he was worried about being accepted by her friends. He nothing to worrt about he was a great man in and out. True their was the elephant in the room but lunch went on without the slightest hiccup, except hearing a few grunts from in the room was locked in.

After eating is third helping of fruit Chuck declares hes stuffed and fueled for the entertainment.

"That was great, wasn't it Tom?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing,"

"No it's something. You were tense at the store and now your leg is bouncing and you can't look at Olivia."

"I'm fine just drop it."

"Tom we will not drop it, what's going on?"

"Tom?"

"Yes Mr.. Anthony?"

"I'm not going to pull it out of you. You know the plan and I need to know if you want to back out now"

"I assure it's not that."

"Then look at me Tom," Olivia tells him to do but he can't. He was supposed to protect her. He knew how much his President loves her and having her meant him being hurt. She was hurt under his watch and that didn't sit well with him.

"Tom look at me."

At first he didn't but slowly he lifted his eyes to hers

"Don't blame yourself for this. This whole room needs to listen to me. Nobody in here is to blame. But you three especially you were not here and you can't be here. So drop the guilt.

"We hear you Liv but that doesn't mean we're going to stop the plan."

"I don't plan you too. So what's first?"

"Have I told you how much I love you."

"Not all today sir"

"My apologies ma'am. I love you sweet baby a thousand years and then some."

"I love you too with all the stars in the universe."

Chuck laughs at them, "alright you two before you start eating each others faces again let's get this started."

 ** _Next: The long awaited plan starts. Shoot me your ideas and reviews._**


	7. Chapter 7

Heres a sneak peek...

* * *

Once everyone goes to sit Olivia goes to move in a chair but he won't let her by gripping his arm tighter around her waist. For a few seconds they all just look at each other seizing each other up.

"Shall we bring out the man of the hour?"

"It's about time," says Tom.

"Then bring him in Tom." He gets up to go retrieve Jake. Jake is calm when Tom brings him. Fitz expected this.

"Look who has calmed down," Jake just stares down everyone but his eyes land on Olivia and he sees her neck and how she's sitting on the Presidents lap like it was her place, "admiring your handy work?"

"I'm sorry Olivia I didn't mean…

"I'm going to stop you right there because that is a sorry ass apology already."

"Can you shut the hell up I was talking to Olivia."

Fitz feigning shock, "look who grew some balls."

"I always had balls."

"Can't be so sure of that since a real man would never put his hands on a woman and especially a woman who you knew was in a relationship with someone like me who has a lot of power."

"Says the man who has a wife and a black mistress on the side. What is it want your cake and eat it to?" Jake spits back at him.

Ignoring his comment, "don't worry about my appetite I eat very well," he states with a huge grin.

This causes everyone to make noise while Quinn is laughing her ass off and all Olivia can do is shrug her shoulders and agree.

"And yet here I still sit in front of your mistress."

That's the last straw for Fitz. His anger was under control till the he uttered the word he despised again that everyone seemed to call the love of his life.

"Livvie can you get up?"

"Fitz what are you going to do?"

"Nothing I just need to stretch my legs."

Yeah stretch his legs on the way over to Jake and beat the shit out of him. She stands and he follows suit, squeezing her from behind he kisses her temple and steps around her so quick it knocks her over a little. Chuck and Tom knew was about to happen and they got excited. In a flash Fitz had his hand around Jakes throat…..


	8. Chapter 8

Once everyone goes to sit Olivia goes to move in a chair but he won't let her by gripping his arm tighter around her waist. For a few seconds they all just look at each other seizing each other up.

"Shall we bring out the man of the hour?"

"It's about time," says Tom.

"Then bring him in Tom." He gets up to go retrieve Jake. Jake is calm when Tom brings him. Fitz expected this.

"Look who has calmed down," Jake just stares down everyone but his eyes land on Olivia and he sees her neck and how she's sitting on the Presidents lap like it was her place, "admiring your handy work?"

"I'm sorry Olivia I didn't mean…

"I'm going to stop you right there because that is a sorry ass apology already."

"Can you shut the hell up I was talking to Olivia."

Fitz feigning shock, "look who grew some balls."

"I always had balls."

"Can't be so sure of that since a real man would never put his hands on a woman and especially a woman who you knew was in a relationship with someone like me who has a lot of power."

"Says the man who has a wife and a black mistress on the side. What is it want your cake and eat it to?" Jake spits back at him.

Ignoring his comment, "don't worry about my appetite I eat very well," he states with a huge grin.

This causes everyone to make noise while Quinn is laughing her ass off and all Olivia can do is shrug her shoulders and agree.

"And yet here I still sit in front of your mistress."

That's the last straw for Fitz. His anger was under control till the he uttered the word he despised again that everyone seemed to call the love of his life.

"Livvie can you get up?"

"Fitz what are you going to do?"

"Nothing I just need to stretch my legs."

Yeah stretch his legs on the way over to Jake and beat the shit out of him. She stands and he follows suit, squeezing her from behind he kisses her temple and steps around her so quick it knocks her over a little. Chuck and Tom knew was about to happen and they got excited. In a flash Fitz had his hand around Jakes throat…..

" I see that your trying to grasp for air but little known fact it's not your lungs that need the air it's your stupid ass brain the same brain that came up with the god awful conclusion that putting hands on Olivia was okay. Now see I'm sure I'm starting to sound far away and you can't fight anymore, but I'm not going to let you off that easy," he lets go and Jake falls to the floor trying to catch a breath.

"Do you have anything you want to add gladiators, Liv? The time is now before me and the boys take a ride."

The last person anyone expected to speak up did, "if this is going to continue I will like to join you Anthony."

"The more the merrier Huck."

Bouncing up and down Quinn pipes in, "can I come to?"

"Sorry boys only," all the guys said at the same time.

"Come on nothing you guys are going to do will scare me."

"And I have no doubt about that but someone has to keep Liv company," Fitz stated.

"Who said I'm staying. I was the one hurt I deserve a couple of licks, why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Ladies…"

Holding up her hand she stops him before he can finish, "Don't ladies us _Anthony_."

While this whole conversation was happening Jake got a second wind and was trying to crawl away but Tom noticed and kicked him in his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tom growled.

Chuck went to handcuff Jake and lift him up, "did this idiot really just try to crawl away? Liv I'm sorry but what did you see in him?"

"Chuck have you ever had that ex that you look back on and ask yourself what that hell what was going with you?"

"You bet."

"Well that's what he is for me. So where are we going?"

"First we need to change."

Luckily for Liv she kept an outfit for every type of occasion in her office. They tied Jake to chair so they could all go change into workout gear that was told they should wear. Walking to her office she closed the door behind her and started pulling off her shirt when she heard the door open back up.

"I'm changing."

"Don't let me stop you," his deep baritone voice spoke.

"Fitz.."

"Unhh who's that?"

"Sorry Anthony."

"Mmmhhmm. Say it again."

 _"Anthony."_

Walking closer to her he wraps his arms around her waist from behind and pulls her flush against his body and rocks his hips against her gaining a gasp from her because she feels the awakening of his oh so lovely member.

"I think I like this little game of yours. Maybe I should have a code name too."

"Really like what?"

Thinking and leaning her head back on his shoulder and grinding her hips in to him a little harder, "Alex."

"Alex. And does Alex like what she feels," he asks while pressing hips harder into her butt and walking her slowly to her couch.

"She does but what are you going to do about it?"

"Alex what do you want me to do?"

Making a show of it she bends down over to the couch and wiggles her ass in his direction. Standing back up she unzips her skirt and lets fall to the ground so she's just standing there in her lace bra and panties. At this point Fitz is drooling and loving their little game. Liv sits down and opens her legs.

"I want you to.." they are interrupted by a door slamming and Liv quickly grabs her black workout sweats and pulls them on. Fitz groans and slumps to the couch with her, groaning at the ruined moment and realization of they didn't have time and soundproof walls.

"We got carried away there."

"No Alex we didn't. Once again Jake has interrupted us. I swear the minute we are done with him I'm bringing you back here and bending you over your desk."

"And who says I want that?"

"Alex did."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes she did I saw it all in her eyes"

"I guess I better stay in character than because Alex wants Anthony as soon as possible and waiting to get back to the office will only delay what she's been missing."

"Five minutes Liv, just give me five minutes." Slipping out of character and falling to lust he has for the woman in front of him.

"Who is this Liv person? Come on lover boy we have a toy to play with."

"Your killing me woman. Everything you say sounds sexual."

"How about when I say _Jake Ballard_ ," she says while throwing her head back in laughter.

"And that was an official mood killer. Lets go."

They enter back in to the conference room and see that Tom and Quinn had a little fun while she was changing.

"I'm gone 5 minutes and you have started without me."

"Sorry, couldn't help it, he has a punchable face."

They make their way downstairs to the SUV. Since they added three more people they had to play musical chairs to get everybody in. Tom hopped in the driver seat with Chuck in the passenger. Huck, Quinn, and Jake took the middle while Fitz and Liv rounded up the end. It was time for the games to begin. Fitz placed a bag between him and Liv and told her to open it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Whats in it?"

"Just open it Alex."

When she did it had cordless clippers and blue paint in there

"Paint and clippers?"

"Yep don't you think Jake here needs a new style?" grabbing the clippers. "I think a little off the top and sides won't hurt."

Taking the clippers he shaves from inch above the back and his neck all the way up to an inch from the front. Liv started laughing.

"I guess since he was going for a new look. But why blue paint?"

"Well since Jake here is such a Patriot he might as well wear the colors with pride."

Jake was squirming around but it was ineffective. The rag in his mouth did come out and he was able to talk.

"You will pay for this?"

"Are you seriously trying to threaten me again, seriously? Look around you the gig is up."

"Whatever Olivia you wanted me at some point, don't deny it," he spat.

"I did, I won't lie but let's not forget that you wouldn't be here if it weren't for my fathers orders. We didn't magically happen, you were sent to me. I played along because I was lonely and I was trying to move on. But I was never and never will be in love with you. You put your hands on me, you're just like my father, and I do deserve it. You care only about yourself and use me as an excuse."

"Come on Liv. Grow up you know how this ends. You guys get your moment, he takes his wife back and you come running to me. You will forever be in the shadows."

Fitz was about to interject but Liv beat him to it. Did she really believe that she deserved the abuse, but this was not the time for that but it will be talked about.

"See there you go again thinking and talking like you know me, and you probably do in a sense, I bet my father gave you a file on me and you followed me right? We talked but I never open my heart to you. "

"I know just your legs."

That set Fitz off and he lunged at him from his seat. He heard Liv yelling but it was distant and all he saw was red. Luckily they arrived at their location and Tom and Chuck jump out and help assist Huck pulling him off Jake.

They were struggling and Jake was starting to turn blue in the face, "damn I've seen him mad but this is that crazy street fight, I black out mad," Chuck said.

"I agree, "Tom said. Finally getting his grip off of Jake, Chuck drags him into the building.

Roaring, "get off me Chuck, I'm done with his smart mouth; I'm going to shut it once and for all."

"Hey you need to calm down. I understand your standing up for your woman but she needs this too. Did you hear her when she said she deserved him putting his hands on her? She needs to fight back and know that she isn't at fault and no man should ever put his hands or belittle her. Okay?"

Feeling a little calmer he looks around his surroundings, "what is this place?"

"It's an underground gym that I own. I use to squat here when I was younger and the owner found me one night. Long story short he took me in, I went to the Marines and came back when he passed and he left this place to me. I turned it into my training gym when I came back and was in training for secret service. So the place is equipped with the best stuff."

"Wow. Sorry to hear about the man who raised you."

"It was a long time ago but thank you. Let me show you around."

The place was built in sections. One section was all weight lifting equipment, another was a grappling area, an octagon ring and bags, another were offices with high tech equipment that over looked the whole place and last there were a few bathrooms, a sauna, a pool, and changing rooms. On the outside it looked like a small building that was a small business but underneath it was a playground.

"This is awesome."

"I know. I know you want to get straight to kicking this asshole to hell but I think you need to still clear your head plus I think you need to talk to Liv some. So I'm advising that you take this into the ring and the rest of us will give you both some privacy."

"That sounds good. I can show her a couple of moves and we can get a workout in. We never worked out together," Chuck made a noise at that didn't go unnoticed, "ha ha I meant a weight lifting workout, plus I can show here some moves I learned from the Navy you know puff my chest out a little."

"You are too much when you have free reign, but it's good to finally to get to know the man behind the job."

"I appreciate that Chuck, I really do."

The others come in and Jake can barely walk. After Fitz chocked him, they all had to take their time trying to get him to wake up.

"So while our guest here was taking a nap, the ladies here went and got us some stuff," Tom said. "And before you ask I went with them."

"How did you guys have time to shop and get all this in less than 20 minutes."

"It's called stress shopping anything can happen when you stress shop."

They had 2 bags of food and drinks, a couple of shirts and shoes. All the men were just amazed and bewildered that it was possible but they had the proof in front of them.

Speaking up, "okay Chuck and I came up with a plan. Liv, I will be showing you some attack and defense moves while the others get everything else prepared, sound good?"

"I guess I was already pumped to get started but I can wait a little longer."

"I know but I want to show you some stuff so you won't hurt yourself."

He takes her hand and they enter the octagon while the others make it to the office and tech room.

"Show me what you got Anthony."

"I don't think you can handle it."

"Never know till you find out," she says while lifting her fist up in a fight stance.

It happened in a flash and he was behind her with her hands behind her back. He leaned down her and told her to focus don't panic

"You panic you lose control. Think fast and think smart. What do you do?"

"I don't know."

"Come on and think Alex," he give her hands a squeeze adding pressure so she can get a little of adrenaline pumped in her.

"Fitz it is starting to hurt."

"I'm not Fitz and you need to remember that plus this is a fight for your life. THINK! What's open on me?"

"I could throw my head back."

"Good, what else?"

Thinking quick on her feet, "my legs are free I can drop to the ground."

"There right there. Try it."

With his grip still there she drops to one knee and so does he to make it easier.

"What now?"

"I really don't know."

"Okay. Try to drop one shoulder. Do you feel that I'm on your back and not balanced?"

"Yes."

"Can you get your hands free?"

"NO! This isn't working."

"Stop it and focus Alex think, how do you go from here?"

Taking a deep breath to clear her mind, "I feel if I roll to one side I will be able to pull them free."

"Try it," she does and she comes free, "your arms are free what now?"

"I'm on my back I can crawl away?"

"You could but I can still grab you or climb on top off you like this," he says and is on top of her, "I'm going to show you how to get out of here than I'll show you the other way in the position we were in before."

Alex looks in his eyes and sees what a younger in the Navy Anthony looked like. His face was set in determination and concentration. He was focused and in the zone. While on top he grabs her arms with force bringing her back to the situation.

"Fuck that hurts Anthony."

"Alex I need you to focus, I saw you wander off in your head. Focus!"

"Alright I'm focused. What do I do now?"

"Try to break free but think smart."

First thing she does is take her knee straight to his crotch and with power. He loses hold and she is able to get up and away.

"I did it!"

He doesn't answer and she looks down at him and notices she used to much power because he was gabbing himself and rocking and moaning not in a good way.

Dropping to her knees, "oh shit Anthony I'm sorry. Do you need ice, do we need to stop?"

Barely over a whisper he says give him a minute. After the pain dwells a little he rolls over to his back and she straddles him but avoiding his area and places kisses on his face

"Sorry. (kiss) I'm so sorry (kiss) Forgive me (kiss)"

He flips them over laying her on her back and kisses her hard and fast, "you are forgiven, that's what I wanted to see. It hurt like hell but you got away."

"Let me rub it better", she says seductively

"Now we know you rubbing anything in that area will make it only grow and want to come out to play."

Pouting her lip out, "well seeing you like this makes me want to play, plus it is the least I could do."

"Focus woman," taking her lip between his teeth and sucks on it before releasing it.

Standing up he tells her to turn back around so he can show her the other way. He shows her many other ways to get out of situations and they start a little sparring match. They go at it for a couple of hours and their clothes are soaked in sweat.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I back at it. It took me a while of how I wanted to beat up Jake but got it finally... I think. This leads up to the fun but don't worry next chapter fist are flying.**

* * *

"Alright I think I we are good."

"Yeah can we start the fun now?"

"Yes we can lets go grab a shower and refuel and the games begin."

They walk to a bag of clothes she didn't know he had, "I didn't bring anything to change into."

"Alex did you really think I didn't have you anything in here. Come on," he says pilling her to the showers.

Entering the bathroom he lets her in first and locks the door behind him. They haven't been alone in this capacity in a while and the temperature in the room rises and it felt like the first time all over again. She walks over to him and pulls of his shirt once off he tells her to take off her clothes, while he finishes taking off the rest of his. Stepping in the shower first reaching for hand to pull her in to, Anthony takes her in his arms and they stand under the water silently letting the water wash away the dirt and sweat. Alex was the first one to break the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking I want to take you up against this wall hard and fast or hard and slow, I'm not sure which one yet."

"Well.."

"Wasn't expecting that were you."

"Actually I wasn't but can I tell you something."

"Anything."

"I want you to take me hard and fast, if that helps you."

Feeling his erect penis twitch against her back he whispers in her ear that was the right answer. Turning her around slowly to face him he slowly glides a hand down her and between her magical thighs to find her magical button. Rubbing on her slowly she starts to moan.

"Do you like that Livvie?"

"Mmmm yes."

Taking his hand away her eyes pop open and she looks at him, "why did you stop? What?" He was just staring at her admiring the beauty that was in front of him.

"I'm just admiring the beauty that is you. You are beautiful inside and out and I wanted to let you know. I am sorry that your father. I wish I could take away the pain. You are a beautiful person. I am sorry that Jake thought that it was okay to put his hands on you. I am sorry that I am still married. I am sorry that I didn't wait for you. But I am promising you that is going to change. You are the love of my life. I want you. We do keep hurting each other but that's because we never gave us a real chance. I only want you, we will figure it out but it will be on _our_ terms. I'm tired of doing this dance. I want all of you, I want to claim you in every way possible."

"I love you too. I believe you and trust you. My father is just that a father, he had his moments as a dad but they were far in between. As for Jake that was my choice," she says dropping her eyes to the floor.

Lifting her chin, "that may be but no man has the right to lay hands on a woman. There were many times where I wanted to choke the hell out of Mellie because she was driving me insane but I didn't because I know better. I'm a Navy man and not only that I have respect and morals. He is a disgrace. He hurt you and today we will hurt him back. Okay?"

"Okay," getting on her toes and kisses him he instantly draws her closer and deepens the kiss. He guides his tongue across her lips begging for entrance and she grants it. The kiss was so hot and passion filled that the water spraying on them felt burning. As they kiss he places her back against the wall and puts her arms above her head.

"I'm going to be rough with you, is that okay?"

She nods her head and bites her lip making him get even harder. Picking up her legs swiftly and slamming her back on the wall, "use your words."

"Yes Anthony. It's okay if you make this rough, in fact I dare you," she says knowing that he can never back down from a challenge.

"No in here, right now I am Fitz and you are Liv," he says while slamming into her.

Screaming yes and throwing her head back she marvels in the feeling of him inside her. She missed all of him, she missed the feeling he gave her. Her warmth engulfed him and had to use everything in him to not cum too soon. It felt like home being inside her.

"I want you to keep your eyes open and talk to me," pulling out of her she moans from the emptiness he just left behind.

Trailing kisses from her ear down her neck and back up he looks at her with pure lust, want and need. He missed her sounds, her walls, her smell, and all around her.

"Your eyes aren't open Olivia and I don't hear you," licking her neck while rubbing his stiff cock against her clit.

"Shit Fitz."

He loved hearing his name roll off her tongue. It gave him a boost in his ego that she wanted him and all of him. He could feel the heat coming off her and wanted nothing more to slam back into her but to hear her say what she wanted and how she wanted him was golden. He was going to do all the work but she will have to say it.

Still rubbing her, "I don't hear you Liv, must mean you don't want this or me. What do you want?"

He starts to pull away and she pulls him back wrapping her legs tighter around his waist and digging her nails in his back, "I want you to keep touching me till I'm screaming your name and while I'm screaming enter me and take me hard and fast while kissing all over me," she finishes panting and looking in his eyes.

"I will do all those things just remember I want to hear and see you," he said with a wicked grin and a voice filled with lust.

"Fitz shut the hell up and fuck me please."

"Yes ma'am."

He presses his rock hard cock against her clit and she remembers she has to keep talking or he will stop the sweet torture on her body that he only can make, "damn Fitz you're so big. Mmmm I missed this." Digging her nails in his back she looks down at him pumping, "baby do you feel what you're doing to me, please touch me."

He was regretting it a little telling her to talk to him because between her words, her slick folds his fingers were pumping in, and moans he didn't know how much longer he could hold on, "baby it's so wet is this all for me?"

"Only for you. Mmmm look down as I ride your fingers."

They both look down and they both moan loudly. She was scratching up his back and arching her back far off the wall, "cum for me Livvie, sweet baby do it now."

At his words she couldn't hold on anymore and she did cum hard all over his hand. While still in her orgasmic high he entered in one smooth stroke and she fell over the edge again, "Fitz what are you doing to me. Shit fuck it I don't care I need you go hard and deep, can you do that for me?"

"Anything for you Livvie. Anything for the woman I love, anything for my future wife, the future mother of my kids," he grunted while pumping in out of her.

"Fitz harder…. mmmm baby…. deeper please."

Hearing her beg for him only made him want to fulfill her every request and more. Lifting her legs from his waist he brings them as far as they can go and he starts ramming into her wet walls at a fierce pace. He was loving the contracting of her walls around him and the wetness was pouring out her. He never made her this wet before and he was loving it every bit of it. He was stuck in a hard place of wanting to stay buried in her but also wanting to eat her till she was begging for mercy.

"Look at me," she told him and when he did they moaned together as he kept pumping in her hard, long and deep. Milky brown meeting crystal blue, he had long ago taken out his contacts, their souls aligned when their eyes met.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you to Livvie."

"Fitz…. I'm going to…."

"Let go for me sweet baby, take me with you."

Within seconds they were screaming out each other's names and collapsing to the floor. Liv couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she felt numb all over but a good numb. She felt refreshed and alive. Fitz never came that hard in his life.

"That was…"

"Mind blowing, fantastic, life altering," Fitz offered his options.

"All of above."

"Livvie I'm not going to lie that was amazing… I think you may have broken me."

"Ohh I hope not. I'm not done with you."

They lay on the floor and catch their breathes while the water still fell down over them.

Fitz broke their post bliss bubble, "we should really get off this floor but I can't move yet."

"Ditto. Thank you."

Looking down at her lying on his chest and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "for what?"

"For loving me, for giving some power that I felt I lost back, for making me feel loved and for putting that amazing hurting on me."

"No thanks needed. You don't need to thank me for loving you, that's something I can't help. I should be thanking you because of your love for me. As for the sex I will always want you, you are it for me."

They seal their time with a kiss and get up and dry off. Changing into some new workout gear they make their way out to the others.

"Well it's about damn time you came up for air," Quinn let out with a huff.

"Quinn we were only gone for like an hour."

"Uhh try two Liv. Seriously I want details… two hours, I don't see how your walking."

Liv and Fitz look at each other, "Quinn….where are we?" Liv had to change the subject because she was about to stutter.

Chuck speaks up, "we are in my underground gym I guess you can call it. I would love to show you around but I'm kind of getting impatient myself, so how about we get started. Did you show her some moves?"

"I'm sure he did," Quinn says under breath that Liv only.

"QUINN!"

Fitz turns her and looks her in the eye, "so I was thinking we would put you in the ring with him first so you can take your anger out. Don't worry we all will be in the ring with you but this is your fight. Remember all the things I showed you?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid."

"Good use them; he is a trained Navy man and killer. Use that brain of yours, listen to your body, if it says duck than duck, got it?"

"Yes."

"Could that sound anymore like a coach talking to their fighter?"

"Well she is the love of my life going against a shared enemy. Where is he?"

Tom walks off and drags Jake in and from the looks of it he has already been beaten to the point that he can't stand on his own.

"He looks worse than he is. He will have full energy in a few," Tom said with a smile on his face.

They make their way over to the ring and Liv walks to the middle. She was in a zone. All the pain he caused, him choking her, having Fitz risk being caught just so he can give his own personal justice, and for her father who sent him into her life.

"Come on you expect me to fight you?" Jake chuckled waving his fingers at her.

"Are you scared?"

"Liv I lived in a hole for a couple of months, you don't scare me."

"See that is where you are sadly mistaken, you should be. I am part of command, he kills with no emotion and I have none towards you anymore."

"You say that now but the second you get scared or confused you will be calling me. Plus all those enemies out there won't let him live."

"I've heard enough out of you. Let's do this."

"As you wish," and he lunges for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Liv POV_**

 _Have you ever had that 'oh shit' moment and freeze or run, that was me when I saw Jake lunge at me. From the corner of my eye I saw Fitz try to stop it but was held back by Tom and Chuck. This was my moment my time to fight and I was going to win. I see his left fist coming towards my face and I'm able to dodge it. Adrenaline was what I felt in that moment, but the next moment was power. My power, my confidence, my gladiator was ready to shine. After the first swing he missed he kept coming but I kept blocking and I saw my way in and my knee connected to his stomach. Jake was bent over and I kept going._

 ** _Fitz POV_**

 _He actually did it, he actually lunged at her. What fucking kind of man lunges at a woman without a second thought? I wanted him dead. I needed him dead. I try to get to him but Tom holds me back. I throw him a death glare but he sends me one back. I could see he was telling me I had to Liv do this. I knew she did but that would never stop the protector in me. I ease back and watch Liv take control of the situation. The buster swung at her and I stopped breathing until I saw her duck and weave from every advance he was making. Liv looked more gorgeous than I ever seen her in that moment. I could see the confidence and the gladiator in her come out. When she landed a blow to his gut it sent chills down my spine because my woman was fierce. All I saw was a lioness taking down the enemy. She started pounding on him but I saw her resolve coming and she was getting tired, and I looked at Jake and knew he could sense it too. I run over to her and grab her and bring her the side, away from Jake._

Grabbing her face and looking deep in her eyes, "you did it baby."

"I got him. I didn't let him win. Did you see me I was in the zone."

"I saw you and I'm proud of you."

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because I'm all for you whipping his ass but you're the love of my life and can't sit here and watch as he put hands on you. This time it's going to be man versus man. I know you don't need me to defend or protect you, but know this, I always will do those things not matter what. Can you let me do that? Will you let your man do that for you?"

"Yes."

"Good," leaning down to give her a kiss, "because it's about to be one hell of a show."

* * *

A/N: I know really really short chapter but I'm trying to move Liv past the physical part and move towards the emotional part. She still has emotions to work out and work on trust with Fitz. Next we have Fitz whooping on Jake and in later chapters back at Camp David. I know I have been saying the fight is coming and it is next chapter. Really. Always appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites. Happy Holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

**The long awaited beating begins...**

* * *

I looked up and saw the way Fitz was holding her face. I didn't like it. I know that I should have not hit her but she wouldn't listen to me. And now here I am at their feet and Fitz is getting to touch her, I wonder if he would like to hear how I touch her also.

Laughing, "This is great. Come on Fitz you are never going to choose her, give it up and let her stand in the sun with me."

Fitz eyes were still on Liv and she saw his beautiful blues disappear, turning them into a pitch black. His hands slowly dropped from her face and his ears turned red while turning towards Jake.

Liv saw it coming but still wanted him to remember who he was "Fitz…"

He turned his eyes towards her. He saw what she was asking, whipping his eyes back towards Jake, "what did you say?"

"She didn't tell you?" he says finally standing, "it's kind of our thing. We ask each other to stand in the sun together. She loves it."

"Wow that's nice was that suppose to get under my skin. I guess it was because you know that this won't end well for you. Come on you were basically pimped out by her dad, seriously her dad. And you were stupid enough to think that it was an okay mission, that you were doing a service to the country. As for your little saying you have with her that's good and all but," he glances back Liv, "should I tell him what we have just to beat him down a little more Liv?"

"Of course."

"Perfect," talking to Jake but looking at her, "how about were in this together or one minute but my favorite is sweet baby, "at hearing this Liv blushes.

"You see Jake you were never my competition because you can never be in my league," walking over to Liv he places their foreheads together then turns to look at Jake with a smirk on his face, "she is mine."

He turns back and kisses Liv to the point where her knees go weak and has to hold her up.

"Damn he got some moves," Chuck says throwing an arm around Quinn's shoulders.

Huck keeps his eyes on Jake but says something, "she really does love him."

Laying her head on Chucks shoulder "it's good to see her happy."

"It's good to see them both happy," Tom speaks in.

It was all good that they loved each other but some things were still left unknown, "what are we going to do with this joke?"

"After he most likely has beat the man to a pulp we can play around with him and throw him in the hole just for safe keeping until Liv says and then he can work for us," Huck already had a plan for Jake.

"Why would he work for us?"

"Got to keep him close and besides once he comes out that hole he will be our little bitch baby," Liv speaks up after hearing them talk about her like she wasn't standing next to them, but it was still good to hear.

Giving her a side eye tom tells her, "whatever you say boss."

Quinn looked over at Liv and just stared.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Are you really going to stand there and not tell me what 'sweet baby' means?"

Giving a little giggle, "Quinn us your imagination."

Quinn just that and busting up laughing, "oh when this is all over we will find time for a girl night and I want details."

Fitz was in a zone. The whole time him and Jake just sized each other up. He knew that he was older but he stayed in shape, which Liv helped him with, but he had this. He was finally going to beat the shit out of this non relevant man in his life.

"So what Fitzgerald we fight then what you feel all manly?"

"Why are you so worried about my manhood?

"I'm not but if you were doing a good job she wouldn't go looking somewhere else."

"First I do a very good job, I hate to admit it but my youngest was made in one stroke," he had to stroke his ego a little it was being challenged. "Second Liv is a grown woman, we broke up and she filled a void when I was not there. You are a place holder."

Jake was fuming he knew Liv loved him and here he was making a mockery of that, "she loves me."

"I'm sure in a way she does but I'm going to say this one last time .MINE."

"Look at you keeping her as your slave at your beck and cal…

Jake never got too finish his sentence because he was punched in the jaw.

"I'm done with you," Fitz growled.

Fitz took his left hand and brought it against Jakes eye and let up. Jake never got on lick in, when Jake was on the floor Fitz climbed on top of him and kept pounding until he saw blood. It became a blood bath. All the boys loved it but Quinn and Liv were getting a little worried about Fitz. Liv loved that he was doing this but his hands would be bruised. Starting to yell his name his fist stopped mid air. He looked down at Jake and smirked.

Bending down to his ear, "now that I have shown you what I can do you will apologize to her, do I make myself clear?"

Jake couldn't talk because could feel his mouth filling with blood, he couldn't blink because both eyes were swollen, so he moved his fingers signaling that he understood. Fitz signaled for Liv to come over and she kneeled down by them

"Jake here has something to say."

Jake could feel her near, so he coughed up the blood that was still pooling in his mouth and let out a small sorry, Liv knew he was messed up but that's what he gets for saying what he did. She knew that words never really set Fitz off but once someone said anything remotely to him about saying she was a slave or he owned her that was it.

Liv really didn't care if he was sorry or not he didn't mean anything anymore.

"Sure Jake. I accept it," she looked at Fitz, "so Anthony I'm kind of tired and hungry can we get out of here."

"Anything you want Alex. Do what you want to him we are leaving."

"We will handle him later but we will be dropping you guys off."

Fitz got up and took Liv's hand, "okay."

He had no more energy to battle all he wanted to do was take a hot bath and hold Liv close.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I have camp David all set up for us. We will be there for the rest of the weekend undisturbed."

"Fitz…"

"Liv it's all handled."

They ended up washing out the blood in Jakes mouth and leaving him tied up so they could come back for him later. They all piled in to the SUVs. Huck and Quinn went back to the office while the others made their way to camp David.

 ** _A/N: So Fitz finally whooped that a** lol. Next we have some Camp David fun. I will most likely be wrapping this story up in the next two chapters. Let me know what you want to read. More beatings to Jake, just Olivia and Fitz being happy and free (somewhat), or all of the above. Thanks for sticking thru this with me. Till next time._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_So the wrap up of Them Hands is coming and that is because this is placed in season 3 and we all are about to embark on season 6 so it needs to end. I won't give any spoilers but once you read the ending it will better explain the title. The last chapters will be up before 9pm on the west. Plus I wrote these last chapters at 3 in the morning, so there may be errors in them. So read and enjoy. Thank you for all the waiting and reviews and tomorrow look for updates on Ella Tales, Simply Meant to Be, and House of Their Own. I was on a writing role this morning but I guess that happens when allergies attack and there is nothing else to do then put ideas down on paper (yes I write on paper before I type my stories, I like seeing the ideas outlined, things scratched out, etc.) alright I'm getting of topic. Enjoy and thank you again._**

* * *

Once in the SUV the adrenaline had worn off I was finally able to feel the pain that I was holding on to let go. I replayed the images over and over in my head that this man I let into my life more than once after I found out who he is I let him hit me and accepted it, then once in the ring he hit me again like it was nothing. After today I was finally free from his clutches. I took back the power I know I have and I felt in control again. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt Fitz arms circle me in a massive bear hug. Looking up at him our eyes connected instantly. In his eyes I saw home and felt safe.

"Thank you," he leaned down and pressed and kiss to my forehead, nothing needed to be said from him because being there at that he was all I needed to get by.

Before I knew it we made it to Camp David and I was being woke up

"Livvie were here."

"Sorry I must have dosed off."

"Don't be."

"Fitz I have never asked this in my life, hell I never ask for help but can you…"

"You want me to carry you?"

"YES please."

"Anything for my queen."

"Queen I could get use to that."

"Don't get use to that because I rather have you hear me call you my love more."

For someone his age and for the stressful job he has, he could surely pick me up with ease. I knew he was strong but he had a stressful day and I just knew for us to be here there were about a billion things running thru his head plus we just got in heated ring match with Jake and before that we had sex in the shower, so where ever he was getting the energy I wanted to know for later but right now all I wanted was sleep.

It was still dark out but we still took precautions and used the back entrance. I dozed off again in his arms and next thing I knew I was being put down on the bed.

"Why do care for me? I have issues, like a lot."

"Livvie, my love, we all have issues. I have my own issues, but I can't give you a dead set reason on why I care for you, I just know that I do. Everything that you have shown me over the years I got to see who you are and I hope I have done the same. My heart wants to beat for you, you're in my blood and never will I be rid of you, never do I want that to happen. Like I said years ago you own me, you control me, I wait for you, I watch for you, I want to be a better man for you. Even down the road if things between us took a turn for the worst I don't think we could really give each other up completely. We would still stay connected somehow and lets not forget we are godparents to a beautiful little girl.

"Ella. I feel bad I've been so wrapped up in other things that I feel like I am the worse god-mom ever."

"I feel the same, believe me I do. But no more talk tonight lets just sleep and be peaceful that Jake Ballard is no longer a part of our lives and we kicked his ass today."

"We did dint we?"

"Hell yea. I've been waiting years to do that and since I found out you and him were a thing and then when I found out he hit you, my blood was boiling to just give him a taste of the pain he caused and knowing I caused him pain gives me a giddy feeling."

"Easy there I think I see your blood-lust showing. Thank you."

I looked down in her eyes from standing in between her legs, "I will always protect you."

"I know and that's why I'm thanking you. You continue to amaze me but you show me who you are day in and day out."

Fitz starts to take of his shoes and socks, and pants leaving him standing in front of me in his white boxers – that left nothing to the imagination- and t shirt. Walking away for me he takes off his shirt, showing me his back, which he knows is my weaknesses. He pulls out his Navy sweater walking back to me, and strips me down to just my panties and bra. Throwing his sweater on me I look up at him and smile.

"This belongs to you now. The Navy was the only place that I felt that I had control in my life. When I look in your eyes I feel like I have control, but when I see you in this sweater I feel like I have a family and home."

Standing I place a kiss on his chest over his heart then on his lips. We climb in the bed and get in our usual spooning position.

"I love you Olivia Pope."

"I love you Fitzgerald Grant."


	14. Chapter 14

**_You Don't Own Me b Grace ft G Eazy inspired this chapter plus the anticipation of tonight's episode. Revenge is coming to someone and it better be either Hollis, someone who burned her that we don't know about or Andrew. I don't know but I have a feeling, I'm shooting for Andrew because Huck was going after Lizzie bear who most likely had Susan's baby daddy killed from orders from him. I know it's a long shot but thinking out the box is something that Scandal is known for and that sneak peek is just to get OLITZ lovers to watch more of the destruction of Liv even though I like crazy Liv, lets just hope when it all comes down to it she remembers who her real family is and runs home, her true home._**

 ** _So please read and review and PM if tonight episode gets to you because I have a feeling we are in for a ride._**

Have you ever had one of those dreams that seem so real that every fiber in you feels like it is wide awake and heightened, that was what I feeling. I was just having a dream about me and Fitz going at it when the urge to feel him, all of him came over me. I was on top of him in the dream and my eyes popped open when I heard a loud moan. The dream was actually reality.

"Mmmm."

There I was on top of a still sleeping Fitz but what I could feel a very hard Fitz. I closed my eyes and just felt. It felt like I could feel every muscle in him seeking out both our releases. His hands moved to my waist keeping me firmly in place against him while he thrust upward. He was so lost in the feeling like me that he still hadn't opened his eyes. It was also obvious from the moans and sounds coming from him. When he let out a peculiar long one his eyes finally popped open.

"Shit Livvie. I'm.."

"Shh baby, don't stop. This feels…lets just close our eyes again and feel."

When he does we resume seeking out the glory that we both we wanted and needed.

"Fitz…"

"I know I'm there to."

With in seconds we both burst with ecstasy. I don't about him but my orgasm was so strong that I actually blacked out and lost all feeling in my body and passing out.

"Livvie, baby come on wake up."

Laughing, "what…was..that?"

"I believe I just fucked you in to oblivion."

We laugh a little more than literally pass back out having the day catch back up with us.

 **The next morning**

"So today is the day?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am my fathers daughter."

"Liv…"

"No its true and I have no regrets about it or what we are about to do."

After finishing get dressed and a breakfast of coffee and toast we headed out. Once we were back in town we got down to business.

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes."

"Good we should be arriving there soon."

"Anything else?"

"No. Thanks Huck."

Hanging up the phone with Huck I looked over at Fitz. We were about to explode the world as we know it to be together and I had no qualms about it and that felt good. Fitz was hanging up the phone when I started to look out the window.

"Liv are you sure?"

"I am. This is the only way. Are you sure, you don't have.."

"Were in this together. So everything has been put in place. Ready?"

"Lets do this."

Our first stop was to the White House. Walking straight to her office Fitz placed the papers on her desk.

"Whats this?"

"You're walking papers."

And with that we left and went to our next task.

"Where is he?"

"In there.." Huck said from the shadows almost scaring Fitz in the dimly lit room we were in.

"So it's the boy and my daughter."

"Hi dad. Jake. Oh what no words Jake? Oh well there not needed."

I pull out a gun and shoot him dead.

"What since you're with the President you think that you have…"

Another shot

"Wow I thought I would hesitate but I didn't."

"You didn't but what are feeling."

"I'm feeling that these hands are free and we need to go back to my place and have some fun."

"Anything for you my love."


End file.
